<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting The Family (It Could Be Worse) by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649668">Meeting The Family (It Could Be Worse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [147]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Meet the Family, That awkward moment when your partner comes from a family of villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Prinxiety, enemies to lovers, "You never told me that your brother was the most powerful villain in the city!!!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [147]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting The Family (It Could Be Worse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You never told me that your brother was the most powerful villain in the city!!!" Virgil hissed, straightening his shirt in the bathroom mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Roman replied after a wince, “to be fair you never told me that you were the most powerful hero in the city until like, at least our fifth date. <em>And</em> you already knew who I was. Call it payback?” He suggested. Their voices were low but the chatter out in the dining room would have covered any conversation anyway, the loud boom of Remus’ cackling laughter mixing with the almost unstoppable stream of words their cousin Logan managed to get out in the time someone else would have provided a sentence or two. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil just glared at his reflection, sorting his hair. “That’s unfair. I didn’t know you were, y’know, my assigned nemesis until after the first! And really, am I to be blamed for how damn charming you are that even when I found out I still wanted to see you again?” He bit back a smile, eyes flicking to watch Roman’s features smooth out softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I always knew my charisma would get me everything I wanted in life. You’re gonna make my head grow, confirming my ego like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I-”</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the bathroom door interrupted them, Remus’ voice calling through. “Hey, no hooking up in my bathroom, lovebirds. Save that for the wedding!” The couple shared a glance, Virgil pursing his lips tightly. Roman rested a hand on his back to offer a little comfort. “Oh and if you’re nice about my cooking I’ll leave City Bank alone for at least a week, Virgie...” the supervillain added through the door in a murmur. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, does he-” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay so I might have told him.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Roman!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Remus’ cackle of laughter moved away from the bathroom and back into the dining room as the couple bickered, Virgil’s nerves mostly forgotten in favour of giving Roman a good scolding. </p><p> </p><p>In the end it turned out Remus and Virgil got along fairly well. Not that they let that get in the way of the occasional dust up in costume while protecting or attacking various monuments or important locations, naturally. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>